The Eighth Deadly Sin
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing Elricest with AlWin flavors
1. envy

**Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary: **Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **ummm….well…kinda AlWinish with Winry bashing…I guess. Well you'll see what I mean while reading, ne?

**Word count: **1,261

**A/N: **Wow. I really can't leave Elricest alone now, can I? XD but you all are glad about that aren't you? I'm writing this sitting in my mom's wheelchair. XD I bez happiez! (well....for the first 364 words, Neways ) and I'll say this now and it applies to all chappies: I disclaim and the definitions....well, I got those from dictionary . com. ^^" I be lazy half the time. And no I'm not counting the definitions in the word count.

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Envy **[**en**-vee]

_plural __-vies_

Noun: a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

Al had explained everything to Ed before they got to Rush Valley. They was going to explain to Winry before heading to Central. Though with the torture Ed'd have to endure about everything when he arrived in Central HQ he almost thought they should go there first so if he died, there'd be no explaining to do.

So on the train ride, they discussed what Al would do about Winry.

"Well, I can't just dump her because you're alive. It would make it seem like I was using her," Al reasons to the blonde next to him on the seat. Ed didn't like what he was about to suggest.

"Then you could be actively dating her, and we only be involved any more intimate than brothers when alone in out apartment," Ed says looking away slightly. There were seven deadly sin: Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride and Wrath. Ed could easily add one more to the list at that moment,, for he highly believed this feeling deadly – Self Sacrifice. It's not a sin until you drag it to hell and back.

"Would you really be okay with that?" Al asks his brother slightly surprised that he'd be willing to sacrifice that much for him and Winry. But then again, it probably wasn't that much, once Al thought bout it, they couldn't do much in public since they _we're_ brothers, after all. It made Al feel bad for asking the question.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't want anything to seem suspicious just because I came back," Ed replies, hiding the pain of the solution way down inside his chest. He wouldn't let Al see it. he'd save the self -pity from self-sacrifice for when Al was actually doing something with Winry.

"Thank you brother!" Al's face lights up with the biggest smile ever as he half glomps his brother. It was only half because they were sitting down. And on a train. Ed returns the smile and hugs his brother back hoping they could find a non-suspicious way for them to break-up soon. Just because he'd offered it and was willing to tolerate for now didn't mean that he would be able to tolerate it forever. But for the time being, he'd cherish the time alone he got with his brother and let Al date their childhood friend.

The train pulls to a halt, declaring them in Rush Valley. Ed sighs before standing and taking his bag, swinging it in his hand over his shoulder following Al off the train. He didn't want to do this. He'd have more scars from wrench beatings and he'd have a lump or ten on his head when he saw the Colonel and them at Central. And then he'd have burn scars and such when they found he was alive. Roy, he swore, was borderline abusive at times. Though Winry was flat out abusive when she wanted to be.

Ed trudged beside his brother as the walked in silence to the shop Winry worked at, Ed mentally preparing himself for the onslaught and Al wrapped in his own thoughts. Life was just gonna get more complicated for the two brothers.

Al pushes the door to the shop open, ringing the little bell announcing the entrance of a customer. Winry was beside the counter, washing her hands but Ed noticed a change in her normal work outfit-instead of sweat she was wearing short shorts that barely covered a-he'll admit-well formed butt. Plus she had a tool belt. She looks over her shoulder, eyes brightening when she sees Al and then widening slightly before narrowing when Al steps out of the way and she sees Ed. Ed looks to the side quickly before looking back to the girl.

"H-hey," He says nervously as Winry walks over drying her hands. She slings the towel over her shoulder before slapping Ed. He didn't turn his head back and only barely managed to keep from falling by stumbling a bit. He looks down at the ground and Winry starts hit his head with her wrench.

"Hey, hey. Winry he already feels bad enough!" Ed hears Al say. Winry stops hitting him and Ed hesitantly looks up at her, blood form a gash on his forehead trickling down his face and a little bit of blood was pooling in his mouth from when he bit down too hard on his cheek after a hit with the wrench. He was also going to have a horrible bruise on his cheek.

"Are you not mad at him?" Winry asks Al slightly suspicious.

"I am still slightly but we talked about it, and I didn't beat him up about it. Let him explain before you kill him, okay?" Great. They were bargaining his death now. He was going to be a bloody pulp by the end of the hour.

"fine," she huffs turning back around to face Ed, "But this better be good."

"Well, something....happened and I didn't want to deal with it because I didn't know how. It was new to me, and, I'll admit, it scared me. So, in order to get away I faked suicide and fled to Liore with an alias. And then Al found me on his mission." Ed says hesitantly looking at Winry and doing his best not to bite his lip for she'd know it wasn't the whole truth. But the only lie here was lying by omission. What he said was, in fact, true.

Randomly, out of no where, Winry hugs Ed, who in turn stiffens slightly, surprised, before relaxing and wrapping his arms slightly awkwardly around the girl attached to him.

"I've missed you. So much. I'm glad your back. The funeral was unbearable. You left a hole, in everyone, Ed, everyone. Oh god, I'm glad you're back," Winry says bi-polar **(1)** as always. Her tears were soaking into his shirt, hands fisting the cloth on his back.

"I'm glad I'm back," Ed says awkwardly, mouthing 'Help' over Winry's head to Al, who in turn just shrugs. Ed's shoulders sag slightly. How to get a crying girl off you?

As if reading Ed's mind, she pulls away then wiping her eyes and nose real quickly before smiling at him. "Anyways, you should be moving on to central now, huh?" she asks slightly awkward.

Al looks at the state alchemist watch in his pocket (be it his or Ed's, Ed didn't know) before putting it back and nodding. "Yeah if we're gong catch the last train to Central we need to leave now," He says. Saved from the bi-polar blonde girl.

"Ok, then. I know I'll be seeing you soon cause Ed's gonna break my automail again," Winry teases before turning to Al and kissing him on the lips. Before Ed flat out turned his back and left, he could see that Al was leading the kiss, was making it more than innocent, like it'd end somewhere that Ed really didn't want it to go. So he stepped outside to wait. It wouldn't hurt or hinder anyone that way now, would it. When he stepped out side he spit out the blood that had been pooling in his mouth since Winry hit him the first time and a little less than a minute later Al comes out, slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Shall we go now?" Ed asks and Al nods vigorously before they head back to the train station, luggage still in tow. It's strange that now, it was so much easier for al to pretend that Winry was Ed with him in the room.

**A/N:** did I make Winry bitchy enough? I'm horrible at writing abuse and shit like that you know, it was hard to get myself to sit down and write this chapter, but once I did (and only then) did it flow. You can probably tell when I managed to sit down and work on it for forever from when I was struggling, huh?

My cat's so cute, all stretched on my bed next to me. I got him to purr a few minutes ago, it's been forever since he's purred for me. I swear, I'm almost borderline abusive to him I'm sorry Ashy (my cat's name is Ash, he's a grey tabby)! He's so cute though ^w^

**(1)** now, mind you. That's not really bi-polar. My mom's bi-polar so I know what it's like and it's not that. It bugs when people call each other bi-polar and have no clue what they're talking about.


	2. Wrath

**Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary**: Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **um slight spoiler for chapter....uh....whenever Lust died. Yeah. Spoiler for around then.

**Word count: **998

**A/N:** no this won't have only eight chapters for anyone who's worrying-I got asked in my review-I'll just make up shit. The only real plan I have for this fic is in chapter eight and you can't end a fic the way I'm planning on ending the chapter, so there. Enjoy.

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Wrath **[rath or rahth]

Noun: vengeance or punishment as the consequence of anger.

They got off the train again at Central. Ed was glad to get away from Winry for two reasons; one, was her abusive side, two was the obvious attraction and intimacy of her and Al's relationship. He didn't like being envious. It made Ed feel awkward and out of place. As soon as they got on the train again al apologized for it too. Ed had just smiled, lying in saying it was fine, but Al held his hand the entire ride.

Al offered to hold Ed's bag, probably feeling guilty for what happened in the Automail shop, but Ed declined, insisting he was fine, though he spit out a little more blood-the last of it-from the small wound in his mouth. They walked in silence all the way to the HQ.

They reached the steps heading up to the building before they stopped. Ed didn't want to be stared at the whole way in, nor did he want Roy to kill anyone when he was snapping fire at him. But how would he prevent that...?

"Brother?" Al asks from beside him, making Ed turn and look at him. "Should I go in and drag the Colonel and everyone who went to your funeral out here?" He offers. Oh hey look, a solution.

"Sounds wise," Ed says turning around and sitting on the bottom step, setting the suitcase next to him. "Just give me a warning somehow before I'm ambushed."

Al smiles down at his brother. "Okay," He says, before walking past the blonde into the building ahead. Ed sighs. He probably shouldn't have opted to be alone for there was too much weighing down on his shoulders, but what other choice did he have? Sure he may want to kill Winry so he could have Al to himself. Sure he may want to travel through time so He wouldn't fake suicide like the idiot he was and just _tell_ Al what was going on. But he couldn't and didn't, so he shouldn't be worrying, right? Bullshit. Ed sighs again before he hears Al's voice and foot steps coming his way. That was quick. He stands and brushes off his clothes nervously.

"And, here he is," A; finishes sheepishly, Roy and Hawkeye frozen. Ed knew that even though Havoc worked in the HQ filing paper (what else could he do? He was paralyzed from the waist down) and he;d take longer to get there cause he had to carfully use the newly installed just for him wheelchair ramp. He'd be there in a few seconds.

"Ed....ward?" Yup it was Havoc. The crippled man wheels around to the front. Ed offers an ashamed smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, hey guys," he says nervously waiting for Roy to snap his fingers at him.

"Fullmetal," The colonel addresses.

"Yes?" Ed asks hesitantly, scared, looking at the brunette. Al was standing closer to Havoc, knowing what was gonna happen. Only then, did Ed realize, Hawkeye had Roy's gloves. So he couldn't set Ed on fire. Maybe there was a god after all.

"Come here." Ed obliges, head bowed, stopping in front of Roy. The brunette lifts Ed's head up and punches him square in the nose sending him a few yards away.

"Fuck," Ed curses by instinct holding a hand under his nose to keep the blood form his mouth. Hawkeye walks over, after Ed stands, and hugs him.

"He;s actually glad you're back," she whispers in Ed's ear with a small smile that Ed returns. Hawkeye pulls away and Ed goes over to Havoc.

"You getting any progress with the legs?" He asks turning his back to Roy.

"Not really," He says, cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, you guys should be getting back to work anyway..." Al trails off, wishing no more pain on Ed. Hawkeye agrees and she and the Colonel turn around heading back up the steps, Al walks around to push Havoc's wheelchair back up the ramp, Ed walking beside him with his suitcase. He'd need to make an appearance at the office so everyone'd know, anyways.

Ed could feel the weight of every stare from everyone in the office as he followed the Colonel back to his office to talk about getting his job back. God knew he'd need it. Al said he'd be right there, he was just going to roll Havoc to his desk, even though he could do it himself.

The door closed behind the three individuals in the office, Roy sitting behind his desk and Hawkeye setting the gloves down beside him.

"Fullmetal," He says promoting him to ask the damn question already.

"Well, seeing as I never actually died, I was wondering if I could have my job back?" Ed shuffles nervously, almost gagging at how polite he sounded but he didn't want to anger Roy in fear that it wasn't too late for him to be burned to a crisp.

"I don't see why we need a shrimp like you back in our ranks," Roy says with a smirk.

"Who are you calling so short he can't see over the top of your desk?!?!" Ed exclaims, with the angry tick on his forehead but manages to stay where he was, trembling with the effort. He blew it but he didn't care. The Colonel was trying to piss him off, so he may as well let him.

The brunette chuckles behind the desk. "You may have your job back. Do you want to stay in the same military dorm as your brother or your own?" He asks pulling out the paperwork.

Ed blinks. "Uh, I guess I'll stay with Al...?" he phrases it like a question suddenly confused as Al walks in the door.

"What about me?" He asks.

"You're going to be dorming with your brother when you're not on missions," Hawkeye explains.

"Oh, okay," Al says with a smile. Ed was then dismissed so Al could give his report and then show which dorm they were assigned.

**A/N:** I think I got them OOC for this chapter. I just suck at having so many character at the same place at the same time when I have to write all of them so this chapter turned out short. Sorry!

**Ed: **I'm not short!!

**Eve: **_I_ never called you short, I call the chapter short but Roy called you short.

Aren't I awesome ^^"

my cat puked on my bed last night so i had to sleep on the couch And i've been reading fics _all_ day so I'm tired and the day's lagging. it's only 8:00! -whines-

Your Author,

~Evelynn


	3. Lust

**Title:** The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings:** this chappie's almost PWP. The sin's Lust, so, yeah it's allowed ^w^"

**Word count:** 1,948

**A/N:** a part of my soul has died. I added AlWin to the Dictionary TTwTT –cries- though, I may've gained it back writing this smutty goodness :3 And.....-enter dramatic drum roll here- Happy birthday Ed! My beloved midget! XD enjoy! R&R!

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Lust **[luhst]

Noun: intense sexual desire or appetite (**Eve:** Om nom nomy lawl XD)

Verb: to have intense sexual desire.

Ed throws his suitcase on the extra bed as Al shed the red jacket Ed used to always wear on his bed. The silence was slightly awkward as both brothers stared at whichever object they had cast on their bed. They turn around at the same time ensuing more awkwardness, with a smile to match the mood a piece. Ed gestures for Al to speak.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd want your red jacket back? I mean, I took it cause you were dead, but you're not really dead, so I'm not actually entitled to it so..." Al babbles and trails off, embarrassed smile on his face making Ed smile too.

"No you can keep it," Ed answers. He puts a hand up to his head and makes a face before walking into the bathroom, flicking on the light to look in the mirror. "Fuck," He curses quietly upon seeing his reflection. It was a wonder how he didn't receive more stares. He didn't wash the blood from Winry's abuse off before getting on the train to Central and now the Colonel had broken his nose. Ed sighs before stopping the drain and running warm water as he dug through the drawers looking for a cloth that wasn't white.

He found one and stood from his crouched position and turned the water off, soaking the cloth in what was built up in the sink he closes his eyes and scrubs all the dried blood off his face, scrubbing at his scalp line, for a little of the blood mingled with his hair. When he rinsed his face he opened his eyes and jumped. "God, Al. you scared me," He says looking at the younger leaning in the doorway through the mirror.

The brunette smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, brother," he says as Ed turns to face him. Al looked kinda distant, like not all of him was there, but not like he was thinking about something in the past, more like he was concentrating really hard on something. Like trying not to blush with the thoughts racing through his head.

Ed walks over to him and hugs him, taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh. Al relaxes into his brother's arms, hugging back. "I'm sorry," The blonde whispers. He didn't know who he was apologizing to or what for, all he knew was it felt appropriate to apologize right then.

Al seemed to get that too, for he just smiled softly, pulling away from the hug enough to see Ed's face. "It's okay," he said softly. Ed closes his eyes and presses his lips gently onto Al's. Ignoring the stupid, yet lingering doubts about this-them-because of Winry. She wasn't going to be a factor in this, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next time. But not this time.

Through the kiss they could sense each other's need, they push their bodies as close as they could be and they could feel that same need pushing into their thighs. Ed's hands travel down Al's back as the brunettes hands tangle further into Ed's hair, pulling the hair tie out. Ed picks Al up, the younger wrapping his legs around Ed's waist for support never once breaking the kiss, completely trusting of the elder. Ed trusts his memory of the room, for his eyes were closed into the kiss, as he directs them both to Al's bed pulling the coat off, didn't want it soiled, and dropping Al down on the bed, breaking the kiss for air and climbing over Al.

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time," Ed says softly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Al asks face slightly flushed. Ed dives in for another kiss hands pulling Al's shirt over his head as Al fumbles with the button on the elder's pant, disoriented, making Ed smile into the kiss. Ed's hands slide slowly down Al body towards the hem line of his pants before he stops and gasps into the kiss as Al manages to unbutton his pants and pull them down, exposing his erection to cool air through his boxers. Al smirks slightly at Ed's reaction before the blonde goes back to kissing the brunette intensely and, hands continuing to Al's pants, igniting the same reaction when the younger's manhood is exposed.

Ed pulls away from the kiss for air again and pulls Al's pants and boxers all the way off his legs throwing them in a random direction before he wiggles out of his own kicking them to the foot of the bed. The blonde allows his eyes to scan the room briefly before shrugging slightly at the lack of something to use as lube. He spreads the younger's legs, settling in between them.

"This is going to hurt," Ed admits positioning himself at Al's entrance. Al bites his lip and nods. The elder gently pushes in, slowly, pausing every time Al made a pained expression, only too late remembering he could've prepared Al with his fingers. He silently cursed his slow, blonde-like nature.

After Al is comfortable with Ed fully sheathed, does the elder start to trust, slowly, kissing Al as to try and distract him from the pain but paying attention to the kiss, so as to know when the younger was in pain. Eventually Ed manages to work it up to a constant speed, bringing pleasured moans and groans out of both of the male's mouths.

"Oh fuck, oh Al," Ed moans gripping the sheets to keep from going too fast with his upcoming orgasm so as not to hurt the younger. Al's hand tangle in the blonde's hair and pull the elder's mouth onto his, all pleasure from one being communicated to the other through to sloppy-yet somehow perfect-kiss. Their lips hold on to each other like a lifeline as Al cums on their chests and Ed inside Al. Ed collapses on top of the brunette under him and as they doze off to sleep, everything with Winry comes back in full force making him smother his face in the pillow and Al.

**.~.~.~.**

The knock on the door in the morning wasn't at all pleasant for the two teens sleeping squished together on a twin sized bed. Ed's eyes flutter open and he blinks a couple times before another set of knocks sound. Grumbling he finds his boxers-kicked off the bed during the night-and goes to his suitcase, pulling on the first pair of pants his touched before trudging to the door. While doing all that knocks sounded again.

"Coming, coming," Ed calls before muttering under his breath "God, give me time to answer the door." The blonde glances at the clock on the wall before opening the door. When they had gotten to the dorm, it was about midday. And now it was about five, meaning they slept for a while. His alibi? He was tired from all the train riding and walking. It was that simple.

Standing on the other side of the door was Colonel Mustang. That made Ed blink a couple of times before he could comprehend it. "May I help you?" the blonde asks, surprised to see the pyro here of all places.

Roy shuffles slightly and you wouldn't have seen it if you weren't looking for it. "Lieutenant Hawkeye sent me over here to apologize for earlier. It was out of line and uncalled for." Anyone could tell Roy was just barely keeping an angry tick off his face. He _never_ apologized. Especially so formally to someone a lower rank than him.

While Ed's standing there, dumbly blinking at the colonel, trying to comprehend the concept of the man apologizing to _him_ of all people, Al comes trudging out of their room, blanket wrapped around him rubbing his eyes. He looks at the door and smiles. "Hello, Colonel," He says politely.

"Alphonse," Roy says with a nod as Ed finally is able to speak after the shock of the apology.

"Apology accepted," Ed says slightly wary. He felt his brother's gaze on him then relented. "You want to come in?" He asks Roy.

"I don't see why not," The colonel replies. Ed leaves the doorway so Roy could come in and Al goes back to the bedroom to put on clothes. Roy sits in the arm chair and Ed sits on the couch across from him. There were a few alchemy books set neatly in the corner of the coffee table, no doubt some research Al was doing before his mission to Liore. The two just sit there, looking at each other until Al come back.

"You want some tea?" He asks walking into the kitchen. The only wall that separated the kitchen from the living room was a half-wall that doubled as a bar if you deemed it so.

"Sounds good," Roy answers settling back into the chair. He and the blonde continue just looking at each other until Al comes back with the tea. He sets the cups on the table, sitting by Ed, close, but not too close.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" Ed challenges, getting fed up with the silence. kinda a 'say something or don't, but if you have nothing to say, go home' thing.

"Why'd you fake suicide?" Roy asks making both of the brothers flinch at the harshness of it. Ed looks down at his lap.

"Because something happened. I've never been able to accept drastic changes that well, and the only way out of this one would've been death. I could just run away from all the others, but not this one." Ed explains leaving out convicting words.

"What happened?" Roy presses. He wasn't going to be happy with danced around details. This was probably the real reason he came to their apartment/dorm.

Ed sighs heavily before looking back up at Roy. He turns his gaze to Al who just shrugged slightly. "You promise not to tell Winry or any of the others?" Ed asks quietly.

"Depends on if they need to be told."

"Just like an adult," Ed grumbles before saying, clearer, "it's been fairly obvious that I love my brother. I realized it was more than just the love of a brother and it was getting harder and harder to hide the signs. It was either tell him or find a way to run away. I ran. Like I did with so many other things." Al puts his hand on Ed's, scooting slightly closer, discrete signs that what Ed was saying was true. Why Ed would make up that lie, who knows? But they had to prove it.

Roy takes a sip of his tea that had managed to cool down. "How'd Al find you and convince you to come back?"

"That's a long story actually. I was hiding out in Liore and al had Rosé show him around, so he could do his check up and reunite with the people we had met before. While she was doing that, I managed to make the mistake of locking eyes with Al and he knew it was me instantly. I continued to try and hide and blend in, but Al stayed for a few days, so he could check everything without Rosé too, just in case. What they did with the used to be church is amazing. It's peaceful and quiet and there's one room no one ever goes in. The Recording room. It has these big glass doors and an awesome view. I was standing there muttering to myself. Al caught an incriminating part, ran off and I followed to comfort him. After that it wasn't hard to convince me to come home with him." Ed explains.

"And you want none of the military to know this?" Roy asks. It was his final question.

"If you could." Ed nods, Al giving the colonel a hopeful look.

"I'll see what I can do," He says standing. "Through, if possible, you two won't be on missions together anymore."

Ed bows his head low. "I figured as much." And Roy leaves their home without so much as a good-bye.

**A/N: **ugh, this would've been out sooner, but I had a horrid headache all last week. Starting Monday evening and going to Thursday when I went to the doctors and got a shot. So I couldn't get on my laptop otherwise it'd make it worse. And I was gonna put it out on Sunday but when I looked at the calendar I was all "But I wanna update for Ed's birthday and I can't write a chapter in three days!" so I waited till the third. But, hey, it's smutty and twice the length as normal (it's amazing how the words fly when you're writing smut. It can _never_ be short. It's just not possible), so you can't really be complaining, now, can you?

That part with Roy didn't flow as well as I thought, or hoped it would. Oh well, Cést la vie, oui (Such is life, yes-it's French)?


	4. sloth

**Title:** The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings:**

**Word count:** 729

**A/N: **I started this chapter on Thursday and finished it today. I had totally forgotten about the Vday update for this fic until a couple days before writing and even then the only reason I could write it on Thursday is 'cause we had no school thus meaning no homework. And Friday I was beyond distracted, and most of yesterday just flew by without a thought. And I really need to be working on my other fics......this MAY go on hiatus for a bit. Further explanation in the other Author's Note.

**Notes: **ok, in the last chapter I said Roy came by in the morning. I lied. It was late afternoon/early evening and the boys had been asleep for a few hours. They went to bed again after Roy left. They were tired ^w^"

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Sloth** [slawth or slohth]

Noun: habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness

Ed tossed and turned on his bed. He just couldn't believe he had given into lust the night before. He knew he needed to get into the office and get a mission or something, he really did, but right now, he really didn't feel like it.

Ed rolls his head to the side, watching Al get dressed with a small smile on his face that he quickly hides with a yawn when al turns back to look at him.

"Good morning, brother," He says smiling brightly. Did he really feel not shame? He was the one that cheated on his girlfriend (and no matter how he denied it he _knew_ Al felt that way for her at least slightly). But then again the blonde was feeling enough guilt for the two of them so he then decided not to worry about it.

"G'morning to you too," Ed manages to mumble stretching and sitting up eyeing his suitcase. He didn't feel like digging for clothes in his suitcase either. Today was going to lag and completely suck. I slide off the bed and to my feet as Al walks to the door.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you get dressed," Al's ever present smile turns from beaming to something softer. Loving. Too bad Ed felt too shitty after last night, otherwise he may've returned the expression.

"Kay," he said instead trudging over to his suitcase. Al didn't close the door behind himself, but he didn't need too. Ed pulls out the first of everything he needs to be decent and throws them on. Boxers. Pants. Shirt. He yawns as he reaches to pull his hair back with the hair tie he retrieved from the bed. It's a miracle he could find it.

The sluggish blonde wanders into the kitchen where Al set out two plates of eggs and toast (one for each of them) and they eat silently. Not a weighted silence, nor a deafening silence, just silence, not comfortable or uncomfortable, just there. They finish eating and put the plates in the sink before walking out the door together. The day was going to be long, Ed knew. He was probably going to have to do paperwork that Roy put off to last second. Life's fucked, then you die.

Sure enough, upon arriving in the offices and reporting in Ed was given paper wok and Al was sent on another mission. The mission could take weeks so Ed would just have to deal with himself. The blonde, with a huge stack of papers, goes over to his desk. it happened to be the same one he had before, so it was comfortable and familiar. He settles down with the papers, only scanning them over briefly, not wanting to do anything, yet bored out of his mind.

Halfway though the day, stack of papers, and a conversation with someone over his faked suicide (seriously he just needed to send a memo) Ed got called into Roy's office. The blonde flops down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk as the Colonel propping his feet up on the desk, rude as always. There was silence for a few minutes before Ed raises his eyebrow.

"And you called me in for...?" He prompts. Roy shakes his head slightly.

"When I came by yesterday...." Roy trails off. He didn't wan to say it, not really.

"When I told you the story," Ed nods with the continued prompt.

"You took a while to get the door and Al had the sheet around him." Roy was a ladies man, sure. But when it came to two brothers, no matter who you were talking to, the talk of their sexual relationship was always danced around. It was unavoidable.

Ed lets his shoulders sag. He rolls his eyes suppressing a chuckle, but keeps the amused smirk. "Yes Colonel, we had had sex. What about it?"

Roy shakes his head slightly. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea of you two being together....like that."

Ed lets this chuckle come out. "If all you want is to know about my love life, wait until Al comes back and ask us both at the same time. Right now, don't you want me to finish the documents so Hawkeye doesn't yell at you?"

"True," Roy says. "Get back to work Fullmetal. I can wait a week."

**A/N:** sort as hell, I know I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I lied saying I'd try to update 'fore Valentines day. It didn't even cross my mind. And Sorry once again for Roy and Edd being OOC, it's just in the manga they're pretty civil to each other so....it's hard, ya know?

As for the Hiatus thing. I'm sorry, I'm halfway through letting myself collapse into depression (again though you guys don't know that story) and I don't want this to get _that_ depressing. When I'm depressed, I'm depressed, and my writing reflects it. So....yeah. may go on Hiatus. That'll be decided within a two week range (my birthday's in exactly two weeks and I normally update for my Bday) if I don't update within those two weeks, it's probably on a hiatus. Besides, the manga's about to end, Neways.

Sorry guys.

Your Author

~Evelynn


	5. greed

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Word count: **759

**A/N: **looks like I don't have a hiatus after all. And I've got something posted on my FictionPress that reflects how I feel now as I'm plunging into my depression (please don't read that as a sarcastically happy thing...). For those curious, say so in your review and I'll give you my FP penname.

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Greed **[greed]

Noun: excessive or rapacious desire, esp. for wealth or possessions.

Ed was greedy. He could recognize that fact cause all living things were greedy in their own way. Ed's way? Well, now that he and Al had this relationship every moment away from Al felt more and more painful-more so than when he faked his death and ran away. Rinning away from your problems always sounds better. And if you think about it, the two boys burning down their house was a form of running away-they were running from their past and headlong into their future making sure they had no where to run too. Well, apparently they didn't do that well a job.

But all that's aside the point.

Aside from greed, Ed also felt guilty. He's got Al strung up by these strings, and the poor brunette probably feels pressured. He feels obliged to Winry, but he's in love with his brother. Ed knew what happened that few nights ago wasn't a good idea.

Ed was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the little-military issue-apartment type thing he and al shared with Alchemy books open in front of him for studying, but he couldn't seem to focus for his thoughts kept wandering back to his younger brother.

And then the phone rung. Ed jumps, startled, before reaching to get it off the wall, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" the blonde asks.

"Hey brother," and just being able to hear the smile in Al's voice made Ed smile. That was what love did to one, right?

"Al, what's up?" Ed asks cradling the phone between his cheek and should as he shifts to comfortably lounge on the couch, glad it was in range of the cord connecting the phone and it's cradle.

"Well, It's basically like I'm retracing our steps from before. I'm now in Youswell, you know that run down mining town?" Al's voice changed just slightly and Ed knew he was relaxing against a wall or something to get more comfortable. "I'm once again, just checking to make sure they're handling well. And that's once again our fault." Ed could hear the slightly sheepish grin.

"More of my fault. I did break the law then too, remember?" Ed reminds the brunette.

"True, but I let you," the grin was no longer sheepish so much as playful.

"Mm," Ed makes a small grunt saying "whatever" before continuing to ask, "So you staying the night in that inn?"

"Yeah, they were surprisingly helpful, considering how much they hated you the first time around."

"We were the ones that helped them," Ed says, a bit of pride slipping into his voice.

"True." Al yawns and, judging from the rush of air in his ear, Ed figured it was probably one of those big ones that make your eyes squeeze closed and tear up oh-so slightly.

"You sounds tired," The blonde states shifting slightly on the couch.

"But we just started talking," Al whines childishly making Ed chuckle.

"And it's twenty-two hundred here, meaning it's about 23 there," Ed counters.

"Yeah, yeah..." Al grumbles. Ed always thought it was cute when he did that.

"You can always call tomorrow."

"But there's something that..." Ed just knew in that pause Al was scrunching up his face in that cute way of his "....something that only really makes sense to be talked about today."

Ed held in a sigh. They were going to have to talk about it eventually, Ed knew this, but...he was greedy. He though maybe he could have a bit more time. Apparently not. "About last night, right?"

Ed could hear the small sheepish smile in Al's voice when he said, "Yeah..." Ed shifted and stood up so he could pace around while having this conversation (let's just hope he doesn't get tangled in the cords!)

"What about it?"

"Well....everything in general, I guess. Where do we stand now? What should I do about Winry? I mean if the world was perfect we wouldn't have to factor Winry but-"

"If the world was perfect we wouldn't be in love, Alphonse," Ed interrupts bluntly.

"W-Well....yeah...but...." and from that reply he could tell the tone he used and/or the way he said the younger's name (detached and forlorn) hurt him.

Ed sighs. "Fuck. I didn't mean to be that blunt." And that was as close to an apology as he was going to give. The words "I'm" and "Sorry" never went in the same sentence with him unless an odd number of "not"s were in between them (because a negative plus a negative equals a positive).

"Yeah, I know." But Al still sounded dejected. Sometimes just knowing didn't, in fact, help. There was a silence between the two brothers as they allow themselves to get lost in though for a bit.

"As for last night..." Ed starts breaking the silence and Al gives him his undivided attention. "Well, I don't know where exactly that puts us. It was a completely spur of the moment thing and....and if you regret it, I'm sorry"

"No, nonono. I don't regret it. I'm just....confused. I mean at this point, Winry's just for show, almost, and I'm having a hard time distinguishing between the two. I care for Winry and her happiness, but I love you and....sometimes.....it's easy to confuse the two. I'm still new to half of this. I don't know everything going into this that you do." Al explains and Ed could tell he was honestly doing his best-albeit struggling-to string the words together to correctly convey his point.

At this point Ed realizes it's harder to move his legs. When he looks down he silently curses and steps out of the bundle of wire around him. "Al....I know. I know it's all so new and confusing. And I'm sorry. Really. I don't care how much you love me or for how long, cause nothing can really ever forgive locking you in a body like that and giving you such a jump start not even a year after you get your body back. You weren't even done adjusting to life _with_ me."

There was another silence and Ed was biting his lip, standing still (he already got untangled) nervous When Al asks in a small voice. "Where does this put us now?"

"Honestly?" Ed asks and can almost hear a nod "I don't even know."

**A/N: **you know Guilt would make a perfect deadly sin? I may have to make that one of the chapter past eight. Speaking of eight, I have, like half of it written in my notebook and I've been wanting to post it for forever. But...hmmm....this is chapter five....so then.....and there......and this......yeah, it still works ^^". Neways, don't forget to say in your review if you want to read my FictionPress thing. And there's a story I've been writing for forever that I'mma try to start putting up there. Note, though, I sign with a different name on FP than FF. and I'll probably (maybe) put up some of my poetry too.

Is it just me, or has my writing style shift a bit? -scans through chapter- I think it's changed. Fuck. As good as that fic is......-trails off grumbling- though I guess it's not for the worse....-shrugs-

Neways, review.

Your author

~Evelynn


	6. Gluttony

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing Elricest with AlWin flavors

**Warnings:** -makes a face- none really. Incest. Uhhhh....I'm drawing a blank a bit of slight Winry bashing I guess

**Word count:** 838

**A/N: **what readers play Kingdom Hearts? Cause I love Kingdom hearts. I love Axel and Roxas the most though. I always pair them together or threesome with them ^^". And then I'm totally obsessed with Seifer/Hayner now. And my wrist stung like a mofo today..... It's my fault...but, like, still. I can't bitch to my friends, so you get it. I'm surprised no one noticed me tugging my sleeve......

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Gluttony **[**gluht**-n-ee]

Noun; an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires.

After a few more days Al came back home. And Ed was happy for that, he really was, he almost jumped him in the office. He was able to control himself, however every time he was around, Ed watched his brother's every move and soaked everything up. He didn't need to do this, in fact it wasn't helping his self-control any, but he wanted to. He hadn't been away for that long they talked on the phone every night, but....still. Ed was starting to worry about the Winry thing. He didn't _want_ to put something like this on Al but....it just happened. Hell, half of life "Just happened". But that was aside the point.

Winry was a good friend of theirs and they grew up together, it should hurt to see her heart get torn just for him, but he was slipping into the jealous "I hate that bitch" phase so he knew it wouldn't bother him until he came to. he guessed he'd leave the decision to Al, but it's be nice to run a few scenarios just in case Al didn't know how to go about it (which in all honestly, Ed knew he didn't). he didn't _want_ to hate Winry, but then again sometimes it never mattered what you wanted and now was one of those times.

Ed sighed and decided to stop think about anything that wasn't work related and worry about it when he got home. Unfortunately he didn't know how tired he'd be when he got there.

When Ed finally gets to trudge to the military issue apartment with Al in it (Al didn't have to stay in the office, he got sent home to rest) he stumbled through the door barely getting off his shoes and (new) coat before falling flat on the couch. Al turns in the kitchen to look over the half wall at him.

"Brother? Are you okay?" the brunette asks worried, setting dinner aside to check on his brother.

"Mmmm, t'red," Ed mumbles shifting to get comfortable on the couch. Al smile down at him. He was cute when he was like this.

"No dinner, then?" Al asks teasingly and Ed's stomach growled in reply. Ed's face scrunched up and he pulled his legs in to his chest so he could squeeze his stomach and hopefully shut it up. Al chuckles. "I'll take it you're napping until dinner then going to bed, then?" He asks. Ed nods slowly, settling further back in the couch and yawning. Al smiles and goes back to dinner. Sometimes taking care of Ed was like taking care of a little kid. 'course he was never telling Ed that, but still.

Al looked cute in an apron, Ed muses absently, his mind only one eighth awake. He wondered what he was making for dinner. He wondered what Youswell looked like now. He wondered how exactly everyone there was doing. He wondered about a way to run off Winry. He wondered if Al was even going to do anything about Winry. He thought of his mom. He thought of his encounters with his dad. He wondered how they would've reacted to this turn of events in his and Al's relationship. He thought of the homunculi and how they all died (1). He thought of how the deadly sins described him so perfectly. He thought about how life would've been if he didn't become a state alchemist. He wondered how everything would've been settled if he didn't exist (he wasn't proud to the point of thinking he was the _only _one capable of fixing those situations). He thought about what if-but he chased that one away before it came.

Al shook him slightly. "Dinner's ready." Ed groans and sits up, walking zombified to the table and sitting down giving Al one word answers to all the attempts at small talk. After the food was gone Ed blinked blankly at the plate making Al chuckle as he picked it up, took it to the sink, and washed them.

"'ey Al?" Ed asks a little less out of it than he was before.

"Yes, brother?" Al asks drying the dishes off and putting them back up.

Ed was still out of it, even if slightly less so than before. And that's why he didn't feel stupid at all asking, "Are you planning on doing anything about Winry?" Or jealous. Or envious. Or are those the same thing? Ed ponders that for a second.

"Mmm," Al hums sitting back down next to Ed. "I don't know where to even start with any ideas." And that was all Ed wanted to know, because that was all he was asking and he was fucking _tired_. He stood up and stumbled back into the bed room falling asleep before he managed to even tell himself to flop onto the bed (though he still made it onto the bed). Al lets out a sharp breath that sounds halfway like a forced chuckle and sigh in one. It was a slightly depressing sound.

**A/N:** this started off a 501 word chapter. I had to go back in and throw in shit otherwise it wouldda stayed like that cause I like the ending. That's why it's so short. Gomen. If you wanna know what Ed stopped himself from wondering (I know I would) just say so in your review. ...you _will_ review right? Right. Good fans XD

**(1)** The way they did in the manga, (SPOILERS) though greed was reborn and lust and envy are the only ones permanently gone. Lust in revenge. Envy almost in revenge, but ended up killing himself after a rant. Greed died....idr how greed died. But I like Grelin so I'm all good ^^


	7. Pride

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing Elricest with AlWin flavors

**Warnings:** -makes a face- none really. Incest. Uhhhh....I'm drawing a blank. a bit of slight Winry bashing I guess. OOC moments.

**Word count:** 1,170

**A/N:** yay! Next chappie's eight! I've been waiting forever for eight! I've wanted to write about self-sacrifice since forever!! XD I wrote this chapter in, like, two frikken days so I could get it out today. The 28th. My birthday. So this isn't for you, kiddies. It's for me. You won't get an update this week, probably, 'cause I'll be working on other fics and stuff to update as a present to me for my party which is in a week. So there. Not. For. You. So suck it. XDD (and I say all that with love!)

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Pride **[prahyd]

Noun; a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc.

"_Waiting for someone to put you together, Waiting for someone to push you away, There's always another, Wound to discover, There's always something more you wish he'd say..._ _But you'll just sit tight, And watch it unwind, It's only what you're asking for, And you'll be just fine, With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for." _– Vertical Horizon, "Everything you want"

Ed scowls at the news Al told him-no wonder the brunette was so fidgety. Winry had gotten time off work and Ed didn't like where she was staying. No, no. she's not staying with them, they don't have a free bed (well they do, but they're not telling _her_ that). But she's staying in a hotel within _walking_ distance. Ed's life was going to be hell for this next week. Unless he got sent on a mission (fingers crossed).

Ed sighs. "Stop looking all apologetic and sorry, you didn't do anything." He lets his face fall into a soft smile to cheer up Al.

"I know but.....but if I hadn't been so insecure before you got back we wouldn't even have to deal with this," Al says messing with the hem of his shirt, staring down at his lap.

"Don't be stupid." Ed deadpans making Al's head jerk up to look quizzically at his brother. "If anyone's to be blamed for that one, it's me. I'm the one who faked the death, 'member? I left you vulnerable, I knew you wouldn't-couldn't-survive without someone as a crutch to guide you and help you understand, but in my selfishness I disregarded that fact." Ed was surprised he managed to sallow his pride.

Fuck Pride. He didn't need him. He was dead. And gone. Long gone.

Al makes a face but knows he can't argue with that. He bows his head once more. "She said she'd be in tonight, that she had just got on the train. She said she'd call when she got off so we'd know when to head out, she wants us to meet her there."

Of course she wanted them to meet her.

Ed sighs again. "Fine," He says running a hand through his bangs before standing. "Tell me when she we're leaving." he walks off to the bedroom flopping on his bad and contemplating over if he should close the door or not. Deciding he was too lazy he rolls over in the bed to face the wall. He manages to doze in and out of sleep for a bit before he felt the bed sag slightly behind him signaling Al sitting down.

"Brother...." He trails off and the elder rolls onto his back to look at him.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed asks

"Well...we never did finish that one conversation we had while I was out on my mission..." Somehow Ed knew that wasn't the original reason he came in, but it was a reason.

Ed sighs. "yeah? What about it?" He asks. Not impatient, mind you, just curious as how to start.

"Well, neither of us know exactly where all this-" he gestures at them "puts us. So.....so..."

Ed sits up and rests against the headboard indicating for al to move with him. The brunette sits next to him, resting his head on the blonde's chest. "Well, everything we said was true. If the world was closer to perfect we wouldn't have to worry about Winry, but if it was absolutely perfect we wouldn't be where we are now. However we are here so we should stop thinking about 'perfect worlds'. As for where we stand, I honestly don't really know. If it was anything else we could pass it off as curiosity or something like that but there are actual feeling behind this. And I hate to do this to you cause you're still new to all this, but in order for anything to go further you need to figure out who you love more-me or Winry-then confront the other in one way or another." Ed was rubbing soothing circles into Al's back.

"I love you more," Al says as if it was obvious, and it kind of was. With the subtle glances holding raw emotion, to the way they took care of each other, and everything small thing once adding it all up you could easily tell.

"Then as much as it'll hurt you, you'll need to dump her. Continuing to date her while we have a secret relationship-though it'll still be secret with Winry out of the picture-will only confuse both of us and eventually you'll slip up." Ed shrugs.

Al pulls away far enough to look his brother in the eye. "You're starting to really not like her, aren't you?" he asks quietly. But before Ed could answer the phone rang.

Time to go pick up Winry.

**.~.~.~.**

Ed and Al stood outside of the hotel for a while before Winry showed up. She told them not to meet her at the station cause then they'd want to help her-which was true-and she only had one bag anyway so just wait at the hotel. They had both just shrugged and went along with it.

She stood in front of the two with a bright smile.

Ed didn't like that smile.

Al stood up and kissed her hello and when they pulled away Ed waved a simple hi before standing too. They walk inside, Winry quickly giving her name and receiving the key to the room that she had called in and reserved earlier that day. The boys follow her up to the room and she hefts the suitcase on her bed before sitting nest to it.

"Anything new been happening?" She asks as Ed sits in the chair at the desk and Al motions for her to stand again so he could sit down and she sits in his lap. Ed thought he was going to die.

"Not really," Ed answers indifferently shrugging and settling back into the chair and relaxing.

"Well, you know I recently came back from a mission 'cause I stopped by afterwards..." Al starts thinking. Both the boys knew they couldn't say any of the new thing's that had happened. "No, nothing I can think of, what about you?" the brunette asks with a bright smile at the only girl in the room.

"Business is a little slow back in Rush Valley, but Grandma Pinako called earlier this week saying something or the other about Hohenhiem being back in town just in case you wanted to see your father again. Maybe he finally got word that al got his body back and is looking for him." Winry shrugs.

Ed makes a face. Sure Hohenhiem had loved both his sons and their mother. A lot. But he couldn't help but feel the resentment bubbling up. He had left them to themselves and would've left without a good-bye had Al not needed to pee at the exact moment (1).

"That's what I thought," Winry says with a chuckle at Ed's expression before cuddling into Al's chest.

"I'll leave you two alone, three's a crowd and all," the male blonde says, flashing a small smile before leaving. Honestly, it was only slightly not wanting to intrude, it was mostly not wanting to _see_ this cause that'd make it all real. And that was the last thing he wanted. It wasn't real, shouldn't be real. And that could possibly be the only keeping him from breaking.

**A/N: **yeah...the song quote thing? I thought I kinda fit the fic. I may randomly start doing that with chapters when a song fits the fic/chapter. So listen to the songs! XP

Next chapter Winry plays a part with distressing Ed and stalling a smut scene. Aka, there's an almost smutty scene in the beginning of the next chapter but then Winry interrupts. Do you hate her yet?

**(1)** referring to one of the 'filler' (you know at the end of the book).....things in one of the books, can't remember which. Well, I think it was filler, it may not've been but idr.....


	8. SelfSacrifice

**Summary:** Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing Elricest with AlWin flavors

**Warnings:** -makes a face- it….sounds smutty at the beginning. But it's not, a swear. I had so much fun writing the beginning that I had trouble grasping for the later part. Gomen!

**Word count:** 1,021

**A/N: **heh heh, hi guys. How ya been? Sorry for the absence. I refriended one of my friends and we started a new colab fic (it's KH if neone's curious) and she can get very demanding and threatening when I'm not writing it or I'm taking forever. And then my laptop charger died so I had to wait for a new one in come in the mail. But guess what! One of my friends got me Ed's state alchemist watch for my birthday! And it works! –squees- and she's letting me borrow her ps2 FMA game. With crappy graphic XDDD god, I forgot how hot Ed was, even though I read the manga neways, onwords! Cause I know you want the fic, not my ramblings.

**Notes:** also, since I restored my laptop to brand spanking new, I have the trial version of Microsoft Office 2007, 'cept that doesn't come with spell or grammer check or anything so all errors are on me and if you'd point them out, it'd be gladly appreciated so I can edit. XD I love you, my fans~!!!

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Self-Sacrifice **[self-**sak**-_r__uh_-fahys]

Noun: sacrifice of one's interests, desires, etc., as for duty or the good of another.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me, you were sent to me from wonderland. _~Heaven when you kiss me by ? yes, I know it doesn't fit, but I dun care XP

Ed's tongue was in Al's mouth, his hands in the brunette's pants. Al's hands were up the elder's shirt. They pull away for the trivial nessecity of air and Ed moves to the younger's neck.

"Mmmmm, Nii-san," Al moans, arching into the blonde. Ed moves his hand around in al's pants to cup his butt. But before he can do anything more, the phone rings. Ed groans and burries his face further in Al's neck, making the brunette chuckle slightly. Ed lets him pull his hands out of the younger's pants and pull away. He rolls onto his stomach as he listens to Al pick up the phone.

"W-Winry? Why…..are you calling this late?" Ed groans again, mood completely ruined and leaves the room, walking over to Al and wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Just cause rthe mood was gone, doesn't mean he couldn't listen to the conversation.

"I was just wondering, if maybe, you could come by?" she asks sounding like she had been crying. Damn, and Ed had been ready to hate her for all this too.

"But, well, I….was kinda-"

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to, you sound really disoriented." _If only she knew_ why_…_ Ed thinks mischeviously.

"Just go," Ed says holding in a sigh and pulling away. "She needs you. Research can wait." He offers a small, slightly sad, smile.

"I'll head out once I change," Al says in way of good bye and hangs up the phone, looking at Ed concerned.

"Look, it's," He checks the clock quickly "midnight the morning of the anniversary of her parent's death. She needs someone she loves. And you're the closest." Ed says seriously before breaking into a small smile. "Besides the mood was ruined when the phone rang anyway.

The brunette fromw and walks over, kissing Ed and pressing their bodies close enough to prove they were both _very_ in the mood still. Al pulls away.

"It could've been rekindled easily. But we don't have time now. Though we need to clean up our 'research.'" He teases.

Ed smiles at the suggestion. "You really do need to get going though." He turns and walks into the kitchen. And listens to Al sigh before walking into the bedroom. Ed sighs and slides down the wall curled in a ball in the corner.

If he hadn't been such a coward he wouldn't have to deal with this. He could've just _told_ Al in the first place and winry wouldn't have to be a factor in their relationship. Well, unless he needed his automail fixed.

He sighs again and lets his forehead fall onto his knees as he listens to Al to the empty doorway of the kitchen where the blonde was clear to be seen.

"Brother…..If I'm not back by noon, drop by," He says but his voice said he wanted to say something else. Something completely different. But instead he sighs and leaves. Ed still curled up in the corner. When life gives you lemons you're supposed to making fucking lemonade, not wait for them to rot and throw them at you. Wait, no that was tomatoes.

**.~.~.~. (this is only the second line break in the whole two fics. Damn)**

Ed had managed to get to sleep and woke up late with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He blinked against the list, rolled over, and saw it was 11. And his bed was empty still.

With a soft curse of "Shit!" he rolled out of bed, stumbling into the living room. He looked around, to see if Al was home yet, sleep draining from him. Upon seeing he was still alone, and the brunette hadn't been home at all, Ed became worried. He knew it was probably pointless, when Winry was upset, she was upset and you just _did not_ leave her side. Besides he had to get ready before he could hunt his brother down (despite his most definate presence at Winry's).

**An hour later**

Ed hand been pacing back and forth in the living room for half an hour. It was 12 noon. And Al wasn't home yet. Ed wondered if he should go to Winry's like Al had told him to, but a part of him said he may be interrupting something. And that thought hurt him. He realized he _did_ care about Al's relationship with Winry. **(1) **If Al liked winry enough to continue this façade this long then he wasn't going to come in between them. But the thought that he sent Al out last night ready to get up and at 'em (if you know what I mean) and sent him to _Winry_ of all people scared him. He may let him go out with her, but having sex with her would make him snap.

And he didn't know why he was so selfish. Maybe it was because he was human, maybe it was because Al was his brother. But whatever the reason it confused him so he sighed and flopped down on the couch. It was times like these he wouldn't mind smoking, it was supposed to relieve stress, right?

He almost picke up the phone to call the colonel. Almost. But then again, he almost did a lot of things. But the colonel was the only one he could talk to about this because he was the only one who knew. And it was a complete accident. And he seemed kind of disturbed.

Ed rolled on to his side on the couch, head resting on his arm. But who else was he going to ask for advice? Besides, Roy _was_ a ladies man, was he not? But then again Al wasn't a lady…..

Ed groans at the complexity of this situation, he almost wondered if he should call, but if anything too intimate was going on he'd ruin the mood like Winry had last night. Hmmm, since Winry did it….but no, Al deserved happiness. He deserved happiness he could flaunt around and say that, yes, in fact, they were going out. He'd never get to do that was Ed. Al deserved this. And sice it seemed like he really loved Winry he was almost fine with it.

Almost.

**(1**) I kinda get this from my own philosophy like thing. If I'm dating someone, the realtionship's an open one. So long as they love me, and show it, they can go out with other people. -shrugs- does that make me weird….?


	9. Selfishness

**T3Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary: **Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **ummm….well…kinda AlWinish with Winry bashing…I guess. Well you'll see what I mean while reading, ne?

**Word count: **1,028

**A/N:** ok, I started this like 3, 4 weeks ago cause I was pissed as all hell at my step-sis. To be honest, I actually do, truly, and thoroughly, hate her. But she's not down here any more and I figured you still needed an update. Then I found it didn't save part of what I wrote and got mad and waited another week and thus here I am.

**Eighth Deadly Sin**

**Selfish **[**sel**-fish]

Adj; devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with one's own interests, benefits, welfare, etc., regardless of others.

_They don't know, They can't see, Who we are, Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight, Hold on to me, 'Cause tonight. It's all about us, It's all about, All about us, There's a thing that they can't touch, 'Cause ya know, It's all about us, It's all about us, It's all about, All about us, There's a thing that they can't touch, 'Cause ya know, It's all about us, All about us, It's all about us, It's all about, All about us, There's a thing that they can't touch, 'Cause ya know, It's all about us _~ "All About Us" .u

Ed decided to go to Winry's. If he was interrupting something, then oh well, at least he'd know what he was missing. What Winry was getting and he wasn't. And that'd sit over better with him than not knowing but suspecting. Though, of course, if he walked in on anything and Al knew, the brunette would be forever apologizing to him. Well, beggars can't be choosers and the human race is selfish by nature.

Up the stairs, Ed traveled to Winry's room. He knocked lightly a few times, but only to settle his conscious, he could barely hear his own knocks. If something was going on he wouldn't want to give a heads up. Then they'd have time to straighten themselves out and everything. God was he selfish. So with those few soft knocks he turns the door knob and looks in.

There was a half wall in front of the doorway and the bed was just beyond it, the bathroom on the other side and a desk to the left. It was small yet cozy. Ed walks up to the half wall, knowing that no matter what he wasn't going to like what he saw unless they weren't there. But even then, he figured he wouldn't like it. He had been suspicious of Al and Winry for a while, cause he _knew_ that Al actually liked Winry, regardless of what he says.

So, he guessed it shouldn't have been _too_ surprising when he found their lips locked, Al on top of Winry, on the bed.

But just because it should've been expected didn't mean Ed didn't share the same flaw as the rest of the human race and felt like he was betrayed. Like Winry was stealing something of _his_.

He was selfish.

The aware blonde turns on his heel and leaves, not bothering to shut the door quietly and not caring if he startled them in doing so, effectively telling Al who it was and making the brunette feel guilty. It wasn't what he was _trying_ to do. It just may've happened

And, Ed figured, Al deserved to feel a little guilty and ashamed. Winry could help him through that.

So Ed marches down the stairs, through the lobby, and outside again. He ignored the smell of the oncoming rain, ignored the biting northern wind, ignored people on the streets, as he walked back to the apartment he shared with Al. halfway there, though, he stopped.

Wouldn't that be the first place Al would look?

So, then, the blonde changed directions, heading to Central HQ, and consequently, work. At least there he could get his mind off of it and Al wouldn't be able to talk to him anything. He just _knew_ Al was probably out looking for him by now. As soon as the door closed they probably both jumped back to the real world, Al would look at the time, curse quietly, jump up searching for his shoes and straying to the bathroom for a brief period to make sure he didn't look too ruffled around the edges as he set off to find his brother.

Well, didn't Ed feel special?

He, sourly, pushed open the door to the HQ and wandered back to where he normally worked. Roy looked at him weirdly for willingly coming in on the weekend, but after the blonde mumbled something about Winry and a hotel room, Roy didn't question anything any further and handed him a stack of papers. Maybe telling the Colonel wasn't such a bad idea.

It was a while later that the younger of the two brothers stumbled into the office. He was wet and looked frantic. When he saw his brother, though, he visibly calmed and the expression on his face softened to apologetic. It was at that point Ed started feeling bad, though he shouldn't have, not really. If all loved Winry, as Ed suspected he did, which was fine with him, then he shouldn't have roped him into a relationship.

He had always assumed that Winry was in the way, now he was wondering if _he_ was.

"Ed…god, Ed, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Al said hurrying over to Ed's desk.

Ed looks up at him with a blank expression before indicating everyone else with a nod of his head. "Public, Al." he reminds. The younger frowns, looks at the stack of papers on his desk, estimates the amount of time they should take, and flops down in a chair on the other side of the desk, waiting, knowing Ed didn't want help because this was his time to think, to sort out what happened in the hotel room. And besides it wasn't big at all, it had gotten pretty small in the amount of time Al had been searching.

He finished the last paper, got up, and stretched. Ed took his jacket from the back of his chair and Al stands with him. Ed almost hesitates taking that last step out of the building, knowing al was going to launch into explanations as soon as they were out of there.

"I'm so sorry." The brunette's voice was small, soft, ashamed, and apologetic all at once. Ed shrugs.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you were technically dating her first," Ed justifies.

"I-I…..guess," Al replies, not looking at the elder of the two as they walk home in the rain.

"You should actually, probably be getting back." Selfish, selfish, _selfish_, Ed calls himself in his head. He just wanted Al to go back so he could justifiably stay mad at him.

"Why?" Al asks, head snapping to look at Ed, surprised.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two, and it's the anniversary of her parent's death," Ed shrugs "That's more important than having sex with me. At least if you do her you can mention it." He didn't like the way that came out, it sounded jealous. He was _so_ no jealous.

"But brother, I love you," Al replies, almost frantic.

Ed slips his hand in his brother's for encouragement. He wasn't breaking up with him or anything, like Al seemed to think. "You also love her. Go. It's her day."

**A/N:** you wanna know what sucks? Telling someone you like them but not asking them out because you know they like someone else. And then they feel bad and you feel bad but only for making them feel bad, and a week later you're completely over them, thinking them cute together and all, and you're completely ready to ask someone else out to find you should probably wait another month at best. Yes, my love life _sucks ass_.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Your Author,

~Evelynn


	10. Jealousy

**Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary: **Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **Ed has an angst session. That's about all

**Word count: **938

**A/N:** wow... I swear, I _have an explanation_. I got really into this Kingdom Heart's one shot I thought up late in the night after my last update. Like, around midnight. And since that fic is about torture, I didn't want to write anything along side it, just in case. Except, I'm back to writing it again and writing this and a couple other fanfics alongside it. Just like how I managed to write a 10,000 word oneshot while only writing barely over 2,000 of the torture fic last time . I think this time though I'm writing to pull me _out_ of the fic. -shudders- it's scaring me

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

Jealousy [jel-uh-see] _**plural**_**-ous·ies**

Noun; jealous resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage, etc., or against another's success or advantage itself.

_Something's telling me to leave , But I won't, 'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't Make a fool of myself, When you hang around, When you're gone, I'm a match that's burning out Could've been, should've done, What I said I was going to, (Said that I was going to), But I never promised you, (But I never promised you), Promised you, promised you~ "Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)" by All Time Low_

Al left. Of course, Ed told him to, but that wasn't the point. He was supposed to put up more of a fight. Ed sighed heavily, stopped pacing, and flopped down on the couch in his shared apartment. He still had yet to unclench his hands from his head and ultimately his hair. He wasn't supposed to feel like this not at all.

Ed did not get jealous.

But he did get mad at anyone making him feel this way-which he never had before. Winry was his friend and he still cared about her, really, he did, that's why he had Al go back to her. But sometimes…..sometimes she just pissed him the hell off. Ed used to like her, he will admit to that, he also thinks that they make a cute couple, now only if that didn't hurt his heart every time he thought it.

Life hated him, Ed decided as he let out another heavy sigh, hands falling to his lap, gaze resting on them. Well, maybe not life. Maybe it was just Lady Fate and Karma. But either way, it made his life miserable. And he had no one to talk to about any of this either. _This_ is why he faked suicide and ran away.

Ed stands and wanders over to the window looking out forlornly. Ed hated how weather always either fit your mood or was the exact _opposite_. Luckily for Ed, this was the former.

That's how Al found him when he walked in a little while later. Ed blinked blankly at the door and Al looked at him curiously.

"Brother? What're you doing?" He asks curiously.

"Looking out the window," He answered. It was technically true. Al walks over and joins him at the window after hanging up his jacket. The younger folds his arms and leans on the on the window sil.

"The lightning is pretty," Al says after a while and a boom of thunder sounds almost immediately after. "It burns bright but only for a second before fading into the past and to be forgotten for forever." He shifts, leaning now only on one arm reaching down to hold Ed's hand with the other. "I'd say it's like us, but we're still going. Maybe not as strong as we'd like. And maybe we don't see completely eye-to-eye on many things, but we keep trying. With lightning, as soon as it shouldn't exist anymore, it doesn't. But we...we ignore that fact. We may leave a shadow of fear just like thunder and lightning, but we're better than that. Than this."

Ed sighs and removes his hand from Al's as the brunette turns to look at him, question in his eyes. Ed shakes his head and turns his back to Al. "I...I don't want to make you choose. She was first. If I had known then I wouldn't have..._done_ anything in Liore. I'd come out, I'd come back, but I wouldn't have done anything." Ed goes straight to the bed room after saying this, not giving Al a chance to reply.

He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sometimes he just needed a break.

**.~.~.~.**

When Ed blinked his eyes open the next morning, Al was cuddled into his side. He looked at the brunette and sighed. He didn't want to stay mad but he did. Al needed to make a choice. But Ed didn't want to force it in fear of the result. Either choice would make Ed feel bad, and probably Al too. It was basically asking him where his loyalties were and then shunning him if they weren't with Ed but shunning Winry if they were.

Ed closes his eyes again. Life was too stressing to be awake now. He'll wake up later when there weren't so many problems. If only it was that simple, he really wished it was. He didn't want to keep running, but he didn't want to force Al into a choice that he may or may not later regret. And if he _did _manage to run away again, Al'd feel guilty and break up with Winry just to look for him and drag him back. And that would probably make him more miserable than anything else.

Most people wouldn't say Ed's a coward.

They're wrong.

He sighs and throws his arm over my face, effectively doing just enough to wake up Al.

"Brother?" He groans, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

Ed throws on a small smile and directs it at the brunette. "Sorry Al, didn't mean to wake you."

"Is something wrong?" Al asks throwing an arm over Ed's waist and setting his head on the blonde's chest.

"I guess you could say that," Ed mutters more to himself than Al.

"What is it?"

Ed sighs, and flips onto his side, sliding down some to be eye to eye with Al, keeping the brunette's arm around his waist and recuperating the action. "Jealousy," He answers kissing Al's nose before sitting up and sliding off the bed. Al follows him into the bathroom.

"Of?" he asks already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Ed.

"It's nothing," Ed says hugging his brother. "Honestly." he kisses him once real quick before getting ready for the day. He barely managed to hear Al say "If you say so brother." before leaving the room. It was nothing he wanted Al to worry about. Though he knew if it persisted much longer, then Al'd force him to tell. He'd think of something to say.

**A/N: **sorry for the shortness it's only like 70 words short of normal, but I just couldn't keep it going. Gomen! -bows apologetically- and anyways. I need a beta. Like bad. That way I'll keep updating, and they can throw ideas at me. I dunno what the next sin is going to be. Any suggestions/offers would be much appreciated.

Your loving author

~Evelynn


	11. Brooding

**Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary: **Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **emo as shit. Although shit isn't emo, you know what I mean. A bit of drama too. I've realized that these boys are really OOC too. Oh well, too late to fix.

**Word count: **1,042

**A/N: **so I was laying around on my bed trying to figure out how the hell to start this chapter so that I wouldn't have lied to Dark Soul because she's now my beta (love you girl!) and "Back in Your Head" by Tegan and Sarah pops into my head and I was all "What the fucking hell, dude?" (and then my step-sis asked "what", but that's beside the point) but my favorite line in the whole song is "I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray" and I thought it fit the fic, albeit loosely so I used it ^^" I'm soo ADD sometimes.

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

brooding [**broo**-ding]

Adj; preoccupied with depressing, morbid, or painful memories or thoughts: a brooding frame of mind.

"_When I jerk away from holding hands with you/I know these habits hurt important parts of you/Remember when I was sweet and unexplainable/Nothing like this person, unlovable/I just want back in your head/I just want back in your head/I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray" ~ _"Back in Your Head" Tegan and Sarah

Al was getting worried. It had been a couple weeks since Winry had to go back to work in Rush Valley and Ed had yet to snap out of it, for lack of a better word choice. He tried, though, don't get it wrong. He tried to be the old Ed that did everything for others and nothing for himself and yet still had a stupid grin unless he was pissed at something. He tried...and failed.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Al asks walking into the bed room and leaning in the door frame, watching Ed who was sprawled out on the bed lost in thought until he had heard his brother's voice.

"Nothing's wrong," He replies looking at Al, struggling to not fall back into his thoughts, for if he did Al would know for sure something was up. He could normally ground himself better than this.

"No, I know something wrong, you've been brooding over whatever the fuck this is since Winry was here. I just want to know what it is," Al sighs. He didn't normally cuss, much less drop the f-bomb, but he was frustrated.

"It's...well it's not anything I want to talk about anyways," Ed mostly mutters to himself.

"You never want to talk about anything," Al points out and sits next to Ed on the bed, facing him. "Not anything personal anyways."

Ed chuckles humorlessly. "I'm wondering what's wrong with me," he all but whispers when his laughs die down.

"Meaning?" Al asks concerned.

"Meaning Winry is my friend and I still care for her, but sometimes all I can do is think of ways to get rid of her...find ways to edit her out. I know she means well but..." Ed stops not wanting to say the next part.

"But what?" Al insists stubbornly.

Ed closes his eyes wishing this wasn't happening. "But nothing, never mind," He sighs running a hand through his bangs, knowing Al wouldn't let it go like that.

"No, if it was important enough to start it's important enough to finish. But what?" Al insists.

"But I'm starting to feel she takes top priority with you. It'd fine if she does, really it is, but I don't want to force you to choose like this. A decision will be mandatory soon enough, but I don't want to force your hand either way." Ed finally admits before adding with a mutter, "I don't even want to be saying this."

"Brother, you've always been top priority," Al replies. "Winry isn't changing that."

Ed opens his eyes and looks at Al, void of emotion. "Do you love her?" He asks.

"Of course I do." Al replies confused. "We would never have gone out in the first place if I didn't."

"Do you love me?" Ed asks in the same monotonous voice.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you brother, you should know this. I wouldn't have let us go so far if I didn't love you," Al insists almost sounding desperate. "I love you. That's why it hurt so much when you were gone. Why it hurt so much to know you had lied. I love you brother, always have."

Ed goes back to staring at the ceiling and sighs. "Just forget I said anything," He says shaking his head.

"No," Al says. "Once words are spoken, they can never be taken back. Words are permanent, and besides this means something to you. I'm not going to forget this. Not on purpose anyways."

Ed laughs humorlessly. "You sound like me." He says. "Well, the old me. It's almost like I'm the younger one now."

"We have rubbed off on each other a lot," Al replies with a small smile. "but it's true. If this is what has been bothering you for this long, then it's important to you. I'll swear up down and sideways that I love you more, but I have yet to prove it and it's almost impossible at this point."

"Which is why I ran away in the first place. I'm such a fucking coward," Ed replies with a huge sigh, eyes slipping closed. Al leans over the blonde and presses their lips together, moving to where he was straddling the older of the two. The brunette pours his heart into the kiss and it surprises Ed. Had he really worried his little brother that much? He wraps his arms around Al's waist and responds just as passionately as Al was.

After a second or two, Al pulls away, but keeps his face close enough so they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "Before the first time I actually visited Winry at Rush Valley after your 'death' I had already figured out that I loved _you. _By then I was trying to think of ways for me to see you and not her so as not to make her sad. She needed me. She had loved you too. But now that you're back, I don't know how to say no without breaking her heart."

Ed closes his eyes again after having opened them when Al started talking. He gently pushes the younger away and slides off the bed pulling the hair tie from his wrist and pulling his hair up. He then walks from the room, steps into his shoes, dons his jacket and leaves the apartment, needing to think for a while. He knew Al would just worry more, with that exit and explanation, but he'd explain when he got back, he knew Al'd give him his time.

What he didn't get was why Al confessing his love for him wasn't enough. There were people out there that would go years and years just wanting to hear the simple "I love you" come out of a certain someone's mouth- even if they never said it first. And Al had said it four times and everything else he did and said screamed it even if it wasn't his wording. But Winry was still in the equation. So long as she was still there, he figured he would be worrying.

**A/N: **y'know, I re-read Solemn Deceit just because and there's at least one typo in every chapter. It's really annoying because typo's bug me even more than really huge fuck ups because typo's are all "oh, okay, they're smart just hit the wrong key" it's always the small things that pop out and glare at me. Maybe I'm just weird.

Lawl. I was re-watching _Junjou Romantica _before I wrote the last 140 words which is where I got the whole loving them for years and years just wanting to hear "I love you" because Akihiko was in love with...whathistoes...Takahiro! (just looked it up) for ten full year completely unrequited before he met and fell for Misaki. And then there's Hiro who took advantage of Akihiko (ugh, why am I calling him Akihiko? Misaki calls him Usagi and they're dating -.-") and was upset over that for a while (he figured out that he wanted his love, and it just doesn't work when they someone else's name when cum, y'know?) before Nowaki came along and fixed his heart before stealing it. So yeah. Years and years. And anyone that had to read all of that because they don't know _Junjou_ need to get they're asses to either mangafox and/or animetip. Mangafox to read and animetip to watch. I need to read/write some _Junjou_ fics don't I?

Your (ever so slightly ADD) Author

~Evelynn


	12. Vile

**Title: **The Eighth Deadly Sin

**Summary: **Squeal to Solemn Deceit. Ed now has to deal with Al dating Winry and not seeing him often for they're both state alchemists. AlWinish and a little Winry bashing

**Warnings: **the normal dose of emo-osity (new word, deal), but a surprise at the end -winks-

**Word count: **839

**A/N: **So. My computer has AIDS and Hep B and is...just retarded for lack of a better word. so i just uploaded something random on my dad's laptop and started typing over it, forgetting the little I had written on my computer. And this is completely unbeta'd just so ya know. all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

But be happy, this chapter is twice the normal length for these (it's two parts) ^w^

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

Vile [Vahyl]

adj; vil-er vil-est

1. wretchedly bad: _a vile humor.  
_2. highly offensive, unpleasant, or objectionable: _vile slander.  
_3. repulsive or disgusting, as to the senses or feelings: _a vile odor.  
_4. morally debased, depraved, or despicable: _vile deeds.  
_5. foul; filthy: _vile language. _

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/But it's alright because I like the way it hurts/Just gonna stand there and hear me cry/But ti's alright because I love the way you lie/I love the way you lie./I can't tell you what it really is/I can only tell you what it feels like/And right now it's a steel knife/At my windpipe." _~ "Love the way you lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna

It just wasn't right. Of course nothing about it ever really was, Ed mentally lamented. They were brothers and he pretended to do one of the most selfish things one could do-suicide-to get away from the whole situation. Even though Al said he had loved Ed first, it just didn't seem to be enough. _Nothing_ seemed to be enough. Ed always prided himself in being able to trust his little brother and the fact that they had nothing to hide from each other.

He guessed that wasn't who he was anymore.

He wanted to believe Al. He honestly wanted to but...It was such a vile concept. To be in love with one's own brother. While being male in and of himself. It was just such a vulgar and vile concept. He shouldn't be so selfish. It was rude to both Al and Winry. He loved both of them yet his selfishness was getting in the way of it all. He remembered there was a time where Winry meant more than almost anything to him and now he can't even look at her without feeling an uncontrollable rage or the urge to puke because of it all. And he knows that Winry was still completely clueless to the whole thing and he was probably hurting her in the fact he just couldn't look at her. He wished he could.

But he just couldn't anymore.

It wasn't right or fair to her. She had never even done anything to him except give him more than he ever deserved and he goes and stabs her in the back like this. What was he thinking? It made no sense. He should've just handed Al over to her and not even thought twice about it. Ed was the one committed that horrible sin all those years ago. No matter how much time had passed or what he did to redeem himself, he should still be forever punished for his crime and he shouldn't have to stick Al and Winry in limbo because of it.

He should never have come back.

Just then, it started to rain. Ed grumbled to himself, hunched over on himself and pulled up his collar. He wasn't planning on going back just yet, but he had to go somewhere to shelter himself from the rain that just so happened to perfectly fit his vile mood.

He found himself at the office a little while later and leaned against the side so that the small awning that came off the side of the building would protect him from the rain because he didn't want to go inside to paperwork that Roy would somehow manage to shove on him. He smiled bitterly at the thought of asking Roy for help even though he knew the other man probably wanted nothing to do with the situation and probably hasn't even been cheated on once. He was probably the one who did the two timing, the flirt.

So Ed was at a loss. He simply did not know what to do. No one would want to have this vile secret gnawing their brains from the inside out and corrupting any and all purities they had left so he was left to fix the problem by his lonesome without any outside help. The worst part about all that being, Ed just didn't know how to solve this problem by himself. And he couldn't go home until he thought of a solution either permanent or temporary.

No matter how hard he forced his brain, though, the only legal conclusions he could draw were Al breaking up with one of them or Ed just flat out leaving again. But he knows Al would just follow him if he ever left. But it would be impossible to just leave without Al knowing. The only remaining solution was for Al to break it off with either Winry or him and forcing the decision just wasn't fair nor right. Maybe goodbye was the only way to solve this.

He knew it was just that much more vile and worse by the fact that just cutting off every tie he had with both his little brother and Winry seemed simpler and easier than anything else and how knowing how to just came just _so_ easily to him. It was almost scary. I would be so easy for Ed to just tell Al he had been lying this whole time and only came back and seduced him to ruin his life further and to tell Winry he'd rather see her dead than talk to her again and that he would just laugh at her funeral. He even believed he could say these without crying or giving away the fact he was lying. He honestly believed he could say the designated things to Al with a condescending, malicious smirk on his face and be able to speak those words to Winry while trying to hold back his evil and vile laughter. He honestly believed he'd be perfect at it.

Vile, he was, indeed.

**Word count: **861

_"This, love, has taken it's toll, on me/She said goodbye, too many times before/Her heart is breakin' in front of me/And I had no choice/'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore./I'll fix these broken things/Repair your broken wings/And make sure everything's alright/(It's alright, it's alright)/My pressure on your hips/Sinkin' my fingertips/Into every inch of you/Because I know that's what you want me to do." _~ "This Love" by Maroon 5

It was time to head back, Ed lamented. He had been out for a long time and had used his brain to the point where it was mush and he was about to fall asleep leaning against the wall of the military's central office like a homeless man. And while Ed himself, wouldn't have minded, he was sure either Al would come looking for him sometime during the night, worried, and or someone would see and recognize him.

Slowly pushing off the wall and stretching to get rid of the stiffness, Ed yawns and starts his journey back. He still didn't have a solution though. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure a way to get all the pain and confusion and annoyances to end without having to be rude or selfish or having to explain the whole thing to Winry, which would have also been selfish. it was simply a lose-lose situation. one of those times you had to just cut your loses and count your blessings, even if it would make you feel worse in the long run.

It was simply the right thing to do.

So back home Ed headed heart heavy and mind full. There was only one way to end this. Only one way that wasn't selfish and where he was quitting before it hurt him even more. He had to break if off with Al before anything more happened. Sure that'd probably mean moving out of the room for a while and sacrificing things that had made up their life since before they started with this stage in their life. But the sacrifices were worth it, because, in the end, everyone would be happier, Ed thought.

Winry would never have to know about this little love affair going on behind her back and Al would still have someone he could look at like that.

All would be well, Ed thought.

Sure, he mentally sighed, he hadn't talked to Al about it, or, now that he thought about it, Winry-she deserved a say, even if she didn't know- but it seemed the only way that anything would make any sense. Ed was used to giving up what he treasured most, so it wasn't anything he was unfamiliar with or didn't know how to handle. This was just a situation he never wished he'd ever had to give up. But then again, somewhere deep inside, Ed had always known love and romance was not his forte much less was it in his future _any_ time soon. so this wasn't much of a surprise to him, it only surprised him that he was okay with being the one who called it all off.

Before he even realized it, he had reached the front door to the apartment dorm hybrid that he shared with Al and had to take a deep breath to center himself in reality. It was now or never.

Ed pushed open the door...

...only to see Al immediately sit up straighter in his spot on the couch with the phone in his right hand.

"Winry, I'm sorry, I really am, and I hate to leave it like this, but Ed just got back and he's drenched from the rain, so I've got to go," Al didn't even wait long for an answer before hanging up.

"Wha...what was that?" Ed asks confused as Al gets up quickly to fuss over him and pry off his jacket and shoes and other drenched articles of clothing.

"I broke up with Winry," Al answers standing to kiss Ed who, in turn, held the brunette back.

"You did _what_, now?" He asks astonished.

"I broke up with Winry. I figured if It was going to make you this upset and distraught, I ought to call it off."

"But...I had just resolved to call it off with _you_. You and Winry deserve to be together more than I deserve to be with you."

"Brother," Al looks Ed in the eye sternly looking a bit more than miffed at his older brother. "You deserve to be happy too. I don't know how long it'll take to get that through your hard head," Al pauses to knock gently on Ed's head before placing his hands on the blonde's cheeks lovingly "But you do. You deserve more than happiness. You may've done plenty of bad things, but ti was only for the purpose of doing the right thing. And I know you don't believe me, but that's alright, because I still love you." Al then moves in for the kiss he originally stood up for.

It was one of those kisses that most people only have a few times in their life. It was one of the kisses you only get from someone who loves you a whole lot and when you've been away for a long time, and they were probably worrying for some of that time. One of the ones that made you happy to be there and feel guilty all in the same breath (or lack thereof). It was a moment the Ed both wanted to have again and hoped to never have to have again. It was just beautiful.

Happily Ever After [**happ**-_uh-_lee] [**ev**-er] [**ahf**-ter]

1. The ending to fairy tales: _And they lived happily ever after  
_2. A happy ending in a book, movie, or game: _it ended happily ever after  
_(Yes, I made up these definitions. So sue me.)

**A/N:** And they have some hot sweaty make-up sex against the front door and the neighboors and passerbys the heard never asked. XD

I'm sorry! I had to end it. I just couldn't continue it. I was running out of words and reason for Ed to angst. It wasn't going to last much longer anyway. plue I pretty much just _lost_ my muse whe FMA the manga ended. I need to be reading or watching something to continue writing about it. I wish i had a way to continue it, but I don't and I think this ending wasn't a bad one.

**Overall Word count (chapter): **1,700

**Fanfic Total word count: **13,433


End file.
